Burning Desires
by Moviejunkie66
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have made it out of the Hunger Games. Now they must prove to Snow their love is real and has always been real. But what is going to happen in the Quarter Quell? Will they survive? Is Rose and Finnick able to keep their relationship a secret from the prying eyes of the capitol? Sequel to These Games We Play. Peeta/Katniss, OC Rose/Finnick
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey I'm so sorry this took so long to get up, but life got in the way again. So I'm sorry for the wait. Like school has been crazy as we approach the holiday break in the coming weeks. Also where I live the weather gets really cold in the winter but we usually get 3 inches of snow at the most a year and a few days ago we got 5-6inches of snow fell within 3 hours and so I'm stuck in the house cause the roads are a solid piece of ice and my truck's tires have no traction so I'm home bound and I decided now would be the perfect time to write **_**Burning Desires!**_

**So from a too long of wait here is Burning Desires!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own nor will I ever own the Hunger Games series!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Katniss POV-**

_I struck the match, you two started the flame._

_I clutch my flask tightly in my hands, even though the heat from the tea have long diminished in the freezing cold air around me. Rose's words said to Peeta and I six months ago have never stopped racing through my head._

_It's hard to think Peeta and I escaped death only six months ago and within the next few hours my home in Victors Village will be buzzing with cameras and people catering to my every whim. _

_I wish they wouldn't._

_The Victory tour is going to start soon, they make sure to precisely place it six months before the upcoming games. They makes sure the games are always on everyone's mind. I want to just forget the Games all together, I don't want to stand and face the families of the children I killed. I don't want to bring back the pain._

_I see the sun is starting to rise over the horizon peeking through the trees so calmly. Being in the woods is so strange since we returned, _ Peeta doesn't come very often anymore, his new leg causes him to step more heavily and scare away game. When he does come, he paints. I wish he was here with me right now. Rose has been between here and the Capitol, she is trying to keep down the suspicions that President Snow has of her. She returned to Twelve late last night and is probably sleeping the day away until Effie come pounding on her door when she arrives. Gale, since he turned 18 has worked in the mines and only comes hunting every Sunday on his day off.

Things between Gale and I have been tense since we returned, he has given the cold shoulder to Peeta also. Rose says it's probably because of our public display of our relationship or that he loves me. I remember the day she told me.

"_What are you doing after you're done hunting Catnip?" Gale asks sitting next to me throwing his freshly killed squirrel at Rose._

"_Gale! You piece of shit!" Rose throws the squirrel off and throws her knife catching his sleeve pinning him to the tree behind him._

"_Calm it Rosie, you almost got skin on that one." He says as another flies by his head sticking the tree._

"_Don't call me Rosie!" Rose grabs her knifes and sits on the other side of me. Gale murmurs something inaudible then smiles at me._

"_I'm going to Peeta's, then we are going to the Hob to have lunch together." I say smiling, every time I'm with Peeta I get a fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I wonder I Rose feels this way with Finnick?_

"_Of course you're going to be with him." Gale rolls his eyes,_

"_Yeah, is that a problem?" I ask and he doesn't answer. Gale rolls his eyes again and grabs his squirrel and walks off. I lean back against the fallen tree and sigh._

"_What is his problem?" I ask._

"_What are you talking about? Gale always acts like that." Rose answers rolling one of her knifes through her fingers._

"_He's always like that to you, but he's never like that to me." I say, "Ever since we got back Gale has been nothing but cold to Peeta and shuts down when we mention his name."_

"_It's probably because of the little show you guys ended up putting on in the games. You know you're love story." Rose answers while she re-braids her hair to the side._

"_He has seen us act like that multiple times, what's so different about it now?" I ask sighing loudly._

"_He was probably was hoping secretly that Peeta would die." I'm shocked by Rose's words. Why would Gale think that?_

"_Why would you say that?"_

"_I see the way he looks at you," Rose scrunches her nose, "I think he's in love with you." My eyes widen and Rose already knows my thoughts._

"_He was probably thinking if Peeta died you would be devastated and then turn to him for comfort, but when you both came back his little fantasy had no way of coming true." Rose says standing and helping me up._

"_Why would he be in love with me? If anyone he would be in love with I think would be you. I mean you're so pretty and I'm just, well not." I can't wrap the thought around in my head, I do love Gale but as a brother and that is all he could EVER be._

"_Katniss you are beautiful, and I think he knows better than to come after me." She laughs and we make our way back to the meadow._

I'm pulled out of my memory when I hear faint footsteps behind me, I quickly grab my bow from the snow and draw it pointing at my target.

Rose has her knife ready to throw when I realize it was her.

"Damn it Kat, you almost gave me a heart attack. I didn't know you were there." Rose lowers her knife and I lower my bow.

"Sorry Rose," I saw throwing my bow over my shoulder and my arrows in my sheath.

"It's okay, you would have probably killed me, and my reflexes are too slow right now." Rose yawns, she has dark circles under her large grey eyes and her hear in a messy braid laying on her shoulder.

"Rose, what time did you get back? You look like a mess." I say as we both start to walk back to the meadow.

"Three hours ago, I rather stay awake and not have to deal with Effie pounding on my door." Rose laughs stashing her knifes in the hollow log. We hurry through the frozen log and climb through the fence.

We pass out old homes in Seam, since I've been in Victors Village the only thing I've wanted was to go back. I wish things could go back to normal. I wonder is Rose feels the same way? I look and see her looking across the road to her old home. It has been abandoned since her family's deaths. No one has gone into the house. Rose hasn't gone in it since that day almost 6 years ago. I've asked her if she has ever thought of going in there and her answer has always been the same, _"I can't do it." _I always wonder if she wants to get something of her mother's or even a picture, but I can't bring myself to ask.

She catches my gaze and smiles, "Come on, we need to wake Haymitch." She grabs my hand and we walk off to Victors Village. Our homes give off a warmly glow unlike the rest of town that always look cold. Haymitch's house rest between Rose and mine and Peeta's is located across the cobblestone road.

We enter and the foul odor of alcohol and filth sting my nose. Rose kicks some garbage out of the way trying to create a path to Haymitch who is sprawled out in a puddle of liquor snoring up a storm.

"How is he not dead yet?" I whisper, throwing open the windows letting in fresh air.

"I've been asking myself that question for years." Rose laughs, "GET UP!" She screams in his ear only receiving a grunt. "Okay it looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way." She huffs and dig through the floor till she finds a tea kettle.

"Rose what are you doing? Are you going to beat him with it?" I ask.

"No," She laughs filling it with cold water, "But if I was you I would stand back." I nod and take a few steps back. She throws the water on his head and he jumps up wielding a knife. Rose kicks the knife out of his hand and knocking his feet out from under him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Haymitch screams rising from the floor and glares at Rose.

"You told me to wake you up an hour before the cameras arrive. You're Welcome." She smiles twirling the knife in her fingers.

"And that was your idea of a good way to wake me up?!" He wipes his face with his sleeve, "Throwing water on me and attacking me?"

"Screaming at you didn't work and you were wielding a knife. If you wanted to be babied you should have asked Peeta."

"Ask me what?" I smile at his sound of his voice. I watch as Peeta crosses the room placing bread on the table shaking the fresh snow out of his blonde hair. It's nice to see him strong and healthy, his bright blue eyes meet mine and smile. He wraps his arm around me and places a kiss on my head. He takes the knife from Haymitch and douses it in alcohol then begins to slice pieces of bread.

"I asked you to wake me, not give me phenomena." Haymitch grumbles.

"Oh quit your wining and eat your bread you're going to need your strength for dealing with Effie today." Rose clears a spot at the table for herself.

I grab Peeta's hand under the table and smile but then it fades. I don't want to deal with the cameras following our every move.

"You two are going to have to get more lovey dovey when the cameras show up." Haymitch says chewing on his bread, Peeta and I roll our eyes.

"Haymitch they will be fine, now go take a bath." Rose says scrunching her nose. Haymitch starts to protest as Peeta and I sneak out of the home. We stop in front of my house and Peeta places a small kiss on my nose.

"How long have you been up?" Peeta asks noticing the bags under my eyes.

"Since before sunrise, I couldn't sleep." I sigh, I can tell from the bags under his eyes he hasn't slept either. The only time we don't have nightmares is when we are with one another, but it never happens very often.

"Next time it happens come to my house, my door is always open." He smiles, I nod and bid him good-bye and enter my house.

I can tell my mother has been hard at work getting the house camera ready, I don't think now would not a great time to track in mud and snow. I've just barley walked in the door when my mother comes and looks like to stop me.

"Don't worry, I'm taking them off here." I say leaving my boots on the rug, she lets out a nervous sounding laugh and takes my game bag from shoulder.

"It's only snow, won't hurt much," She says, "How was your walk?"

"Walk?" She knows I have been out in the woods half the night. Then I see a peacekeeper standing behind her looking stern. I see the Capitol seal on his uniform, I know something is wrong, "It was more like skating then walking." I smile and go along with my mother.

"You have a visitor. " I can her trying to find the anxiety in her voice.

"I thought they weren't going to be her until noon?" I ask pretending not to catch my mother's nervousness. "Did Cinna come early to help me get ready?"

"No Katniss, it's…" She begins.

"Miss Everdeen, this way please." The man says stepping forward. I give my mother a reassuring smile and follow the peacekeeper up the stairs and down the hall. It feels strange to be escorted through my own house. My heart begins to race, _who could be here, why is my mother so pale and nervous?_

"You may go right in." The peacekeeper says stepping the side of the door.

I turn the cold brass knob and I'm greeted with the foul stench of blood and roses. A plump white haired man sits turning through the pages of a book and looks up.

I'm looking into the beady eyes of President Snow.

* * *

**A/N- sorry again this took so long! Hopefully the next chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow PLEASE REVIEW! I hope this first chapter is a good start to the story. I promise there will be more Katniss and Peeta fluff to come!**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm so sorry again! Just right now school has been tough, My English teacher hates me and doesn't know how to teach and my science teacher quit his job and left in the middle of the semester so now everyone is my class is screwed come semester grades. Right now my English teacher is making us read ****Scarlet Letter****, and I cannot read it for the life of me! It is so freaking hard! So sorry for the absents, and I'm writing this right now because I'm avoiding reading the book and the internet is down so I can't find out what happens on sparknotes and right now I'm watching Legend of Korra! I'm a huge Avatar Last Airbender and Legend of Korra junkie! Are any of you/ Just wondering! I'm sorry Rose and Finnick won't be in this chapter but they WILL be in the next one! And that will come this weekend.**

**AND TO THE MEAN REVIEWER WHO COMMENTED AS A GUEST AND DID THE #HATETHIS AND SUCH! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT DON'T COMMENT OR AT LEAST BE NICE ABOUT IT! BECAUSE THAT WAS WAY OUT OF LINE!**

**Also I'm sorry if the part with the stylist suck I'm sorry but I hate writing with them. I don't know why but I mentally can't do it.**

**I'm also addicted to the song "Nightingale" by Demi Lavato it's so good! It reminds me of Katniss and Peeta, along with Rose and Finnick.**

**So anyway, On to the long overdue chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss POV-**

My mind starts to rush. What is he doing here? Why has he made this long journey away from his extravagant home? I could only mean one thing. I'm in trouble, and if I'm in trouble my family is in trouble. This can't be good.

"This will only take a moment Miss Everdeen, we are only waiting for one more guest." His cold voice says through the silence. Who could the other person be? Peeta? Haymitch? Rose?

"Put me down! I'm a grown woman, I can walk by myself thank you!" My question was answered. Two Peacekeepers enter the room carrying a not to happy Rose.

"Welcome Miss Jacobs," Snow sneers, "How was your trip back last night?"

"It was fine. Can I please ask for you to send me a message when you want to speak to me, and not sent two manhandling Peacekeepers to carry me?" Rose crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"I'll make sure to consider it Rosie…"

"And don't call me Rosie." She huffs.

"As you wish," He nods then glances at me, "Would you both please take a seat." He said gesturing to the two wooden chair placed in front of him. We quietly take our seats and his attitude goes from scary to frightening. "Now I think this whole thing would go a whole lot smother if we agree to not lie to each other."

"I think that would save time." I nod as does Rose.

"My advisors were concerned you were going to be difficult, but you're not going to be are you?" He looks to me with his snake like eyes.

"No," I state clearly.

"And you Miss Jacobs?"

"I assure you sir there will be none of that." Rose nods slightly, I can see she is scared, but she isn't going to let him know that.

"That is what I told them. Any girl who goes to such lengths to save her life isn't going to be interested in throwing it all away. I mean think of her family, her mother and her sister." My hands start to sweat I wipe them off on my pants. I'm not going to let him touch them. I can see Rose's hands grip into a fist at her sides.

"If you don't mind me asking Sir, but why have you called us both here?" Rose looks at him with her steel grey eyes, showing no emotion.

"You see Miss Jacobs and Miss Everdeen I have a problem," He says glancing between Rose and me, "It all started when you, Miss Everdeen, pulled out those berries. If the Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane had any brains, he'd blown you and Mr. Mellark to bits right then and there. But he had an unfortunate sentimental streak. So here you are Miss Everdeen. Can you guess where he is at this very moment?"

I nod, for two reasons, one because Rose told Peeta and I six months ago and also by the tone of his voice. Seneca Crane is indeed dead. The stench of blood and roses grow stronger by the second.

"After that, there was nothing more for me to do then let you act out this little act of yours." I glance at Rose and see her glaring at his words, she knows where this is going, and frankly so do I. He is going to question my love for Peeta. Rose was right, he doesn't believe?

"I have to say Miss Everdeen, The little love-sick schoolgirl act you put on was quite convincing, to most. But to others it wasn't." He glares at me then back at Rose, "The way I see it, others may see the berries you pulled in the arena as an act of rebellion, not an act of love."

"What are you saying Mr. President?" I ask quietly,

"I'm say that there are rebellions starting, and do you know what will happen if rebellions start? Do you know how many people will die? Do you know what would happen to this delicate system we run here?" He raises his voice a bit.

"I didn't pull those berries to disobey the Capitol Sir. I pulled them because I wasn't about to live without Peeta." I say sternly. I don't understand why he can't see what is clearly in front of him.

"Don't lie to me!" His low stern voice raises.

**Rose POV-**

"Sir, we promised not to lie to each other." I say quietly but stern.

"What are you getting at Miss Jacobs? Are you calling me a liar?"

"No sir, I would never disrespect you." I say, "What I am saying is we all agreed not to lie to each other. So that means we all tell the truth, and Katniss is telling the truth." I take in a deep breath, "What they did in the arena was done out of love, not out of rebellion."

"Do you expect me to believe you Miss Jacobs?" He sneers. His tone send shivers down my spine.

"Sir, it is up to you if you believe us or not, but we did agree we will all not lie to each other." I nods slightly. We need to get him to think that we want to stop the rebellions.

"What you suggest we do to stop these rebellions?" Katniss asks catching my glance towards her.

"Make them all believe," He states, "I would hate to see something happen to your family, or you're precious Peeta." I see Katniss grip the sides of my chair in anger. I place a calm hand on her shoulder.

"Sir, I can assure you everything I did was out of love. Please don't hurt anyone." She says calmly, I can tell she's trying not to show any fear.

"If so then you're going to have to try much harder." He says in a mocking tone. "Show the districts you were just crazy in love." He stands and head to the door, "Just make sure Miss Everdeen to aim higher in case you come up short." What is he getting at?

"What do you mean? How do I aim higher?" She asks.

"Convince me," He turns to leave then stops, "Oh and Miss Jacobs, You have an appointment. Your usual 81 year old Finn tonight, he is in his vacation home in Four." Every time I get this call I wonder if he knows it's Finnick? These appointments are coming more often and I hope he isn't getting suspicious.

"I'll be sure to be on the train with the photographers once they leave today. Then I'll be on the first train in the morning and meet our Victors in District 11 in the morning." I nod as he exits the room.

Once the door clicks shut Katniss and I sit in silence, I can see Kat is scared but she is trying not to show it. I hear the soft hum of a car engine driving off. I slowly raise and walk and kneel in front of Kat.

"What are we going to do?" She asks raising and meeting my gaze.

"We need to do whatever it takes to keep the family safe." I say softly, "You need to do what it takes to make sure that your mother, Prim, Peeta or even Gale don't get hurt."

"What about the rebellion?" She asks standing with me.

"Don't worry about it right now." I say, "Right now all you need to worry about is getting Snow to believe." I pull her into a hug, "Make sure you talk to Peeta, Okay? He needs to know what's going on." We pull away from the hug and she nods. "Okay, Cinna should be here any minute, I need to go get ready and then I need to make sure Haymitch is semi-presentable."

"Okay, I'll make sure to talk to Peeta tonight," She smiles, "You're leaving right after the cameras are done?"

"Yeah, but I'll be in Eleven when you and Peeta arrive." I smile and pull her into a hug and then head toward the door. "Just make sure not to kill Haymitch on the way there." I laugh heading down to the front door. "I'll see you in a bit." I smile as I exit the through the door.

**Katniss POV-**

I watch the door as Rose leaves through it. President Snow's soul is full of hatred and war, he can't understand why we did it. I want to know what he would do if he was in the situation Peeta and I were in six months ago.

I enter into the bathroom and run a warm bath. Back in Seam if we wanted a warm bath we had to boil water and hope it stays warm till you get in. I relax my muscles into the warmth, but I soon find out that my privacy means nothing to my prep team.

"Katniss your eyebrows!" Venia shouts right off as her, Octavia and Flauvius shuffle into the room.

"We can fix those in a minute, but what are we going to do with these nails! You have left me nothing to work with!" Octavia shrieks, I have gotten back into the habit of biting my nails.

"Has anyone touched your hair since the last time we saw you? We told you not to." Flauvius says lifting up a piece of my wet hair.

"No one has cut it." I say annoyed, "You can be sure of that."

Once I say this they start to do their 'prepping'. About an hour of nonstop talk and torcher later my hair is soft and shiny and Octavia had given me fake nails. My hair is placed in its normal braid down my back when I slip into a robe and meet Cinna down stairs.

Cinna is helping me with my talent. Every victor is supposed to have one. Such as Rose's song writing witch lead to them discovering her singing ability, but I would never sing for the capitol in a million years. Peeta is doing painting, he is amazing at it. My only talent hunting is illegal, so Cinna has agreed to help me.

I walk into the sitting room and see he has laid out various fabrics and sketch books with gorgeous designs he has drawn. I have no interest in fashion, but I do love Cinna's clothes. I pick up one of the sketches of a dress and smile.

"You know, I think I show a lot of promise," I smile, he turns and smiles at me,

"Get dressed you worthless thing." He smiles as he tosses clothing in my direction. I slip into the warm black pants and comfortable white shirt with a warm green sweater over it. He shows me the cards I read off while the camera show the clothes as Effie and Rose come bursting through the door. Effie is in her normal Capitol attire and Rose is in simple black pants and boots laced up to her knees, a white wool sweater tied around her slender waist with her hair in her normal side braid.

"Effie you can't just walk into people's homes. You couldn't take two seconds to knock?" Rose says rolling her eyes.

"We can't get off schedule Rose." Effie says and Rose rolls her eyes again and smiles at me. A camera crew swarms into our home. Once I finish reading my cards behind the camera I stand next to Rose as another crew interviews Prim and my mother.

"You did great," Rose whispers, "And you look great too." She smiles. I'm about to answer when it happens. I'm looking at Prim when it flashes and I'm looking at Rue. My breath catches when Rose realizes what's going on, she pulls me into the front room and I'm still in shock. "Kat, come back." She says quietly, "It's not real." That brings me back and she pulls me into a hug, "You saw Rue didn't you?" I nod slightly. "It's okay, I still have flashbacks of Joshua every once in a while." She says sadly. My eyes widen in shock, she has flashback about her 12 year old district partner that was beheaded in front of her. "It'll be okay," She places a hand on my shoulder when we start to get ready to do the outdoor shots.

"Okay everyone places! Katniss you don't look excited, get a smile on your face." Effie squeals glancing at Rose and me causing us both to laugh. I smile because this is where Peeta and I will meet and begin the Victory Tour. I'm not smiling cause of the tour, but because of Peeta.

Effie starts to push me out the door. I look across the village and see Peeta coming through his door and my lips stretch into a smile. Snows words enter my head "_convince me"_ And that is what I'm going to do.

I burst into a run and he catches me into his arms as he has done many times before and spun me around. He loses his balance and slips sending both of us into the snow with me on top of him. He still hasn't gotten fully used to his artificial leg yet. We both laugh and I press my lips to his as we have done many times.

"Are you okay?" I whisper indicating to his leg and he smiles.

"I'm always okay as long as you are here." He smirks, I can't help but fall in love with him more and more every time he smiles. Haymitch and Rose help us up and the cameras shut down and the filming has been a wrap.

"Okay the train will leave at seven sharp tomorrow morning you two." Effie says walking over to Peeta and I. We both nod and I turn to Rose who is leaving in a few moments to District 4.

"Be good you two, and when I mean you two I mean you." She smiles pointing at Peeta.

"When aren't I?" He puts on a goofy childish smile.

"Yea sure," She smiles shoving him, "Make sure you guys listen to Haymitch tomorrow on the train. I'll be in Eleven when you get there."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow." I smile pulling her into a hug. Peeta wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me close as we watch as she leaves on the train.

"Are you ready?" He asks indicating to the Tour.

"No," I sigh, "but when will I ever be." I need to tell him about Snow, but that will have to wait for when we are alone on the train in the morning.

"Don't worry we'll get through this together." He kisses the top of my head.

"I love you," I whisper so no one around us hear.

"I love you too." He say placing a kiss on my lips.

* * *

**A/N- Wooooo! This chapter is finally done and I'm sorry for the long wait! I promise there will be another chapter this weekend because I know how much you guys want to see Finnick and rose together! Don't worry it will happen. So please leave your review!**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey! It feels good to be able to write again! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Again I'm sorry for the too long of wait on that! But you all have to understand school sucks and takes over my life! But anyways are you guys ready for some Finnick and Rose! There is not very much but there will be a whole lot more moments in the future of this story! I would have had this chapter up sooner but I have the attention span of the squirrel. I started writing and then I went on YouTube and Tumblr, then I took a nap, and then I talked on the phone with my boyfriend of about an hour or more. And so yeah sorry for that.**

**Going to say now you may not get an update for the rest of this week because I have like two essays I need to write and it's the end of the semester!**

**Song listening to while writing- "Neon Lights" by Demi Lavato (I freaking love her)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Hungers Games! If I did it would have been written like this!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Rose POV-**

District 4 is always calming. Even though I have only been here a few times, I can never get over the smell of the salt water and the calm beaches. When the train dropped me off here there were people buzzing around everywhere getting ready for the Victory Tour, which will be arriving with in a few days.

I roll over in bed and smack my nose into something hard next to me, then I hear a chuckle.

"Careful Rosie," Finnick smiles pulling me against his bare chest. I smile and crawl on top of him straddling his waist and place kisses along his jaw line and then finally on his lips. I never get tired of the feeling of waking up next to him.

"You're in a good mood this morning." He smiles and kisses my nose,

"How can't I be in a good mood when I wake up next to the most amazing man ever?" I smile rubbing my nose against his. I glance to the small window across the room, the sky is still dark through the curtains it must be pretty early in the morning. I glance back at Finnick and his sea green eyes meet my grey ones. I can never figure out why a guy like him would fall in love with a small girl from District 12 and would be willing to risk his life for it.

"I think you are the amazing one Rosie." Finnick smiles and runs his fingers through my hair and down my bare back.

"Do you want to know something?" I ask as he sits up setting me on his lap with my legs still around his waist.

"And what is that?" He smiles, resting his hands on my hips.

"You are the only person I let call me Rosie." I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Why am I the only person? I thought a lot of people call you Rosie?" He asks,

"They did, until my family died." I sigh, "My dad called me Rosie since I could remember, but once the mine explosion happened I wouldn't let anyone call me it. It brought back to many memories." Finnick moves pieces of my hair away from my eyes.

"What made you decide to let me call you Rosie if you wouldn't let anyone before do so?" He asks stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"It felt right," I smile slightly, "You made me feel safe and cared for, just as my father did."

"So the reason your with me is because I remind you of your dad. Rose that's weird." He laughs with his goofy grin on his face.

"No," I laugh, "I'm with you because you make me feel like I belong somewhere in this crazy world." Finn smiles and kiss my nose.

"Do you think if your father would have liked me?" he asks.

"I think so," I smile, "You're caring, funny, not an asshole, and very protective. I think you are who my father would want his little girl to be with. But he would have still threatened you with his hunting knifes." Finnick's eyes widen, I smile and place my lips against his.

"I love you Rosie." He smiles

"I love you too Finnick." I smile and glance at the window, the sun is starting to rise and I know I have get ready to meet Peeta and Katniss in Eleven. "I have to take a shower, my train leaves in a few hours." I sigh and slide from his lap.

"Would you care for a chaperone?" He asks flashing his seductive smirk that makes my knees feel weak, "You know showers can be a very dangerous place, I wouldn't want you to get hurt in there alone."

"If you put it that way, it wouldn't hurt to have some protection" I wink as we disappear into the bathroom.

* * *

**Katniss POV-**

We have been on the train for a few hours, Effie is fixing her makeup and Haymitch is passed out in his compartment. This is the perfect time to tell Peeta about Snows visit. I sit up from laying against his chest and look into his bright blue eyes.

"Are you okay Kat?" He asks concern, I nod my head and grab his hand.

"Yeah, but can I talk to you in privet?" I ask softly, he nods and gets up and leads me to the back of the train.

"What's wrong?" He asks stroking my hair as we sit.

"Snow came and visited me yesterday." I say, Peeta's eyes widen and his grip on my hand tightens.

"What did he say?" I went on a told him the whole story on how he wants to stop the rebellion and how he thinks our love story is fake.

"What does Rose think?" He asks pulling me into his lap.

"She said just focus on making Snow believe." I sigh into his chest.

"Is there anything that is going to make him believe?" He tightens his grip around me like he is afraid to let go.

"I don't know," I say sitting up and looking into his eyes, "It seems like anything we do he will find it as an act."

"We will just have to try, okay." He places his fingers under my chin and presses my lips to his gently. I pull away and he smiles.

"We have to be almost to Eleven by now." I say glancing out the window. There are huge fields filled with cattle and sheep. Then huge fences rise above us with watch towers every so often with Peacekeepers based in every one of them.

"That's different." Peeta says, Rue did give me the impression that the rules were more enforced in Eleven. Soon the fields of crops descend from the ground start. Men, women and children with straw hats all stand and glance at the train as we pass. In the distance I can see orchards, I wonder if that is where Rue spent her day working. My thought process is interrupted by Effie coming and telling us it is time dress.

Peeta and I lock hands and head to our compartments. He kisses my head and we go our separate ways. I enter my room and let my team do my hair and makeup. When they leave I see Cinna has set out a simple autumn orange dress and my mockingjay pin with thick dark tights and combat boots. I look at the dress and smile knowing Peeta is going to like it, since orange is his favorite color.

I meet Peeta in the front of the train. He is wearing a dark shirt with a tie matching my dress. Effie and Haymitch come and tells us what is going to happen. We will be taken into cars and driven to their Justice building, where the mayor will introduce us and then we will give a speech off the cards Effie gives us. Then we will be escorted off stage and back to the train.

As we get closer to the station my grip tightens around Peeta's hand. I'm getting closer to seeing the family of the girl who I failed to save and the boy who saved my life. Peeta kissed my forehead and rubs comforting circles on my hand whispering comforting words into my ear.

Finally we pull up to the station and the doors of the train open and Peacekeepers surround us as we step off the train. Once we are all off the Peacekeepers stop and I see coming from the right two more Peacekeepers are escorting Rose over to the rest of us. Like most of us Rose wears a red-orange loose off the shoulder top, dark jeans with combat boots laced up to her knees.

Once she has joined us we are escorted to some sort of military vehicle with bars on the sides. Once the big metal doors shut Effie lets out a huff.

"Who do you think we are, criminals?" She huffs,

_Only me probably,_ I think. The vehicle comes to a stop and we are quickly taken into the building. Before we are able to take in any of our surroundings Peeta and I are placed in front of the door. Peeta grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

The mayor introduces us and the big doors of the building open. Peeta and I are met with the faces of Thresh and Rue's families. I see Rue's sisters look at me and my heart clenches.

The mayor gives a speech in our honor, then it is our turn. I let Peeta take the main part of the speech just as we rehearsed and I find myself concluding the speech. Peeta has taken some time and written some of his own thoughts and begins to share them.

"It can in no way replace the loss of your children, but as a token we'd like for each of the tributes' families from District 11 to receive one month or our winnings every year for the duration of our lives"

This statement has filled the crowd with gasps and shock. Both Thresh and Rue's families all are shock. I don't even know what Peeta is doing is even legal, I don't he knows either. Losing both of these tributes changed these families forever now the money will also change them. A month winnings will keep these families alive for more than a year.

Peeta looks at me with a sad smile, I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him sweetly. The mayor steps forward and I know the ceremony is about to end; when I catch one of Rue's sisters looking me in the eyes. I know I can't let my appreciation for Rue and also Thresh go unnoticed. I know if Rue would have won she would have done the same. I slowly step to the microphone and speak.

"I would like to say a few more words," I start, "I want to give my thanks to the tributes of District 11." I nod my head at Thresh's grandmother and then turn my head to Rues family to address them. "But I feel as though I know Rue, and she will always be with me. I see her in the flowers that grow outside my home and in the Mockingjays that sing through the trees, but I mostly see her in my sister Prim. My voice is shaking at this point, I feel Peeta come up beside me and grab my hand for support. "I would like to thank you for your children." I raise and my eyes meet the crowd.

There's a long pause where all the eyes are bearing down on me. That's when I hear it come out of the crowd, Rue's mockingjay tone. My eyes search the crowd for the one who whistled it. And my eyes meet an elderly man. And as in unison the crowd presses their three fingers to their lips and raise them high above their heads, just as I did when Rue died.

I feel Peeta and my hands being ripped from each other as Peacekeepers pull us back into the Justice building as all hell breaks loose in the crowd. Peacekeepers grab the elderly man who whistled the four note tone and brought him up to the stage. I'm fighting the Peacekeepers that have me and I hear Peeta trying to get to me.

"NO!" I hear Rose yell as two Peacekeepers grab her restraining her from running to the stage. Before the doors close I see them pull a gun and press it to the head of the man and pulling the trigger.

* * *

**A/N- so yup! I may not get around to updating this week because I have tons of homework! But I may find time so keep your eyes peeled! Please review!**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


End file.
